


Выживая с Мариз Лайтвуд

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: После скандального увольнения Магнус чудом, не иначе, получил работу мечты в самом известном журнале мод Америки. Но бесплатный сыр, как водится, бывает только в мышеловке, и в комплекте с новой работой идет Мариз Лайтвуд, живая легенда фешен индустрии, которой запугают нерадивых ассистентов. Как хорошо, что, вернувшись домой, можно пожаловаться на зверства сумасбродной начальницы красавчику-соседу Александру!





	1. Chapter 1

Мариз Лайтвуд по праву слыла живой легендой мира моды. И легендой весьма устрашающей.   
Приняв на себя командование "Пандемониумом" _\- а на деле ловко вытолкнув старшего Моргенштерна из кресла главного редактора -_ она, не моргнув глазом, рассчитала половину редакции, оставив лишь тех, кто разделял ее новаторские взгляды, и вместе с ними полностью перекроила журнал, за считанные годы превратив его в настольную библию каждой модницы, читающей на английском. Она решала, какие фасоны, цвета и аксессуары будут носить в новом сезоне. К ее критике, не смея сказать слова против, прислушивались самые именитые мировые кутюрье, одна едкая ремарка из ее уст могла буквально похоронить чужую карьеру, а полслова похвалы - стать гарантией успеха. И Магнус, сидевший по другую сторону стола, пока живая легенда скрупулезно изучала его резюме...   
Магнус паниковал.   
Все, что у него осталось после громкого увольнения из лондонского "Дю'Морт", это изрядно подпорченная Камилл репутация. Бывшая пассия лихо приписала себе все его заслуги и творчески подошла к обвинениям. От таких ударов не оправляются спустя всего пару месяцев и уж тем более не получают работу в гиганте вроде "Пандемонимума". О чем он вообще думал, отправляя резюме?! Ах да, он и не отправлял. Это все Тэсса, милая улыбчивая Тэсса, заигравшаяся в фею-крестную и шепнувшая его имя отделу кадров. Разумеется, сейчас, "когда часы пробили двенадцать", Магнус остался один на один с последствиями. Но личное собеседование с Мариз Лайтвуд - это, как говорится, предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.   
\- Что ж, ваше резюме впечатляет, - наконец вынесла свой вердикт Живая легенда. - Хотя, подозреваю, мисс Белкур не согласится с доброй половиной написанного.   
\- Я бы не стал рассчитывать на рекомендацию от Камилл, - сглотнув, согласился Магнус.   
\- Так или иначе, один из вас проделал с "Дю'Морт" грандиозную работу. - Вау! Кажется, это был комплимент. - И если это, действительно, ваша заслуга, боюсь, должность директора нашего художественного отдела станет шагом назад.  
А, нет, показалось.   
\- Все лучше, чем стоять на месте.  
\- В таком случае, возможно, вас заинтересует несколько иное предложение, - загадочно протянула женщина. - Я уже некоторое время подыскиваю помощника...  
За тонкой стенкой в приемной сейчас, наверняка, напряглась Тэсса.  
\- Но Тэ... кхм, то есть мисс Грэй...  
\- Вполне сносно справляется со своей работой, - а вот это уже был настоящий комплимент от Мариз Лайтвуд. - Я не имела в виду второго секретаря. С самого первого дня в "Пандемониуме" мне приходится контролировать буквально каждую мелочь и, думаю, настало время переложить часть ответственности на чужие плечи. Судя по этому резюме, ваши вполне подойдут. Если же правда на стороне мисс Белкур, это выяснится за пару недель, и тогда...   
Ей не было нужды заканчивать свою угрозу, Магнус и без того был запуган. Но вместе с тем и безумно взволнован. Взвалить на свои плечи часть обязанностей Мариз Лайтвуд? В смысле, _той самой_ Мариз Лайтвуд?! И ради этого даже не придется закладывать душу?   
  
  
\- По твоему лицу непонятно, празднуем мы или напиваемся с горя, - оторвавшись от очередной книги, заметил Александр, когда вечером, едва забежав в свою новую квартиру, Магнус поднялся на крышу.   
\- Это потому, что я и сам еще не определился, - признался тот.  
И собеседник уже привычно выгнул соболиную бровь.   
Они познакомились с месяц назад на этой самой крыше, когда Магнус, скучая после переезда, решил устроить себе небольшую экскурсию. Честно говоря, в вечерних сумерках он не сразу заметил парня, упорно пытавшегося читать с телефона. Пока тот не заговорил:  
\- Если ты собрался прыгать, можешь подождать немного? Мне осталось всего полторы главы.  
Это стало началось крепкой дружбы. Правда, первое время Магнус надеялся на что-то менее, кхм, платоническое, но как-то с утра случайно - и я повторюсь: _совершенно случайно!_ \- наткнулся на помятую блондинку с обручальным кольцом, выходившую из квартиры Александра.  
\- Ах, если бы я увидел тебя вот такой до того, как сделал предложение! - с картинным ужасом в голосе поддразнил из прихожей хозяин.  
\- Пффф, - фыркнула в ответ самоуверенная блондинка, - как-будто это что-то бы изменило.   
\- Твоя правда...  
И обычно Магнус не торопился с выводами, но, как ни крути, ситуация казалась... некрасивой. Так что на сей раз он решил притормозить с надеждами В конце концов, друзья на новом месте лишними тоже не были.   
\- Так как все же прошло собеседование? - ворвался в воспоминания голос Александра, и Бейн честно постарался суммировать свои эмоции.   
\- Неожиданно. Мне сделали очень интересное предложение, гораздо интереснее того, на которое я изначально рассчитывал, учитывая историю с Камилл.   
\- И это... плохо?  
\- Моя потенциальная начальница известна своим сложным характером. И огромным влиянием. Одна ошибка - и мою репутацию уже никогда не отскребут от асфальта.   
\- Но ты согласился?   
Разумеется, он согласился! Какой кретин отказался бы от такого предложения? Теперь оставалось лишь одно: попытаться выжить.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ладно, в прошлый раз я шутил, но сейчас, действительно, переживаю: ты же не собираешься прыгать? - ворвался в мысли обеспокоенный голос Александра.  
И Магнус понял, что слишком долго разглядывает беспокойные улицы Нью-Йорка с высоты семнадцати этажей, перегнувшись через перила.  
\- С чего бы мне прыгать? У меня не жизнь, а сказка: новый город, новая работа, новые горизонты!..  
\- Моргни дважды, если тебя заставляют так говорить, - не сдавался парень. - Держат в заложниках любимую подводку или еще что.  
\- У меня все, действительно, в порядке, Александр. Новая шефинья оказалась не так страшна, как рисовали её обиженные подчиненные, - кроме разве что пары _крохотных_ инцидентов, которые навсегда останутся между ним, Мариз и психотерапевтом бедной Тэссы. - К тому же я уже начал обживаться в новом коллективе.  
\- Правда?   
\- Да. На днях познакомился с чудесной девушкой на офисной крыше.  
\- А я то считал себя особенным, - с картинной обидой вздохнул собеседник.   
И вот как его понимать? Это же был флирт, верно? Или воображение Магнуса, изголодавшегося по вниманию, уже выдавало желаемое за действительность?  
Впрочем, Александр не дал ему долго витать в облаках, почти тут же прыснув от смеха.  
\- Все-все, извини. Ты говорил о чудесной девушке?..  
  
Девушка, действительно, была чудесная. Словно оазис посреди иссохшей пустыни, она сидела на уютном диванчике в центре серой крыши, сложив по-турецки ноги, и прелюбодействовала с куском пиццы.  
\- Ты в курсе, что в здании есть вполне неплохая столовая? - не сдержался Магнус, застигнутый этой дивной картиной врасплох.  
\- А ты пробовал съесть там что-то калорийнее листа салата? - в свою очередь поинтересовалась незнакомка. - Я как-то заказала томатный суп со сливками, так местные фифы чуть не устроили мне испытание водой.   
В защиту "местных фиф": в то, что можно питаться фаст-фудом и влезать в эти джинсы без посильной помощи Дьявола, действительно, верилось с трудом.   
\- Кажется, мы не с того начали знакомство. Я...  
\- О, я знаю, кто ты, - отмахнулась незнакомка, примеряясь к последнему куску пиццы, сиротливо ютившемуся в коробке. - Грэй как раз спрашивала, можно ли тебе в наш клуб.  
\- В _какой_ клуб?   
\- Тех, кому не повезло с начальством, - охотно пояснила из-за спины подоспевшая Тэсса, - в особо крупных масштабах. Ты же отчитываешься напрямую перед Мариз, а, значит, по сути - один из нас.   
Загадочное предложение встретиться на крыше обретало смысл.   
\- А твоя немногословная подруга?..  
\- Майя, - наконец представилась незнакомка, - ассистент и связь с реальностью Джо Моргенштерна на полставки.   
\- Ооооо...  
С языка уже рвались соболезнования. Ведь, если верить сплетням, работа была неблагодарная. За сыном Валентина давно и прочно закрепилась репутация одного из _"тех" _гениев. Он считался - без преувеличений - просто потрясающим фотографом, работал только с лучшими из лучших, с неизменным успехом выставлялся в галереях по всему миру. И был при этом _таким_ мудаком, что его папаша - не к ночи будет помянут - нервно курил в сторонке. Даже Мариз, заманившая Джонатана в "Пандемониум" невероятно щедрым контрактом, называла его не иначе как "Вынужденное зло".  
\- Так вы просто собираетесь на крыше и жалуйтесь друг дружке на свое начальство?   
\- Конечно нет! - оскорбилась Тэсса. А она еще приглашала этого неблагодарного в их клуб! - Мы поддерживаем друг друга. Выслушиваем, помогаем...   
\- Мы много пьем, - перевела Майя.  
И как после этого можно было не вступить в их клуб?   
  
\- Значит "не так страшна, как рисовали её обиженные подчиненные"? - припомнил Александр. С жутко самодовольной ухмылкой, которую хотелось стереть с его неправдоподобно красивого лица щелчком по носу.  
\- Ооооо, так ты один из _тех_ парней.  
\- Из каких?   
\- С хорошей памятью, - картинно скривился Бейн.   
И потерял пару-тройку секунд, залюбовавшись звонко смеющимся другом. Широкая заразительная улыбка, легкий румянец на щеках и разбегающиеся от глаз лучики морщинок. Это была поистине завораживающая картина.   
\- Виноват. Так что там с твоей начальницей?   
\- Ну, хорошо. Возможно, она все же слегка... требовательна, - аккуратно сформулировал Магнус.   
Но его персональный искуситель уже "шептал на ухо":  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что у нее нет глаз и ушей на каждой крыше Нью-Йорка? Что бы ты сейчас не сказал, это останется только между нами.   
Крооохотный спойлер: не останется.   
\- Ладно, она сводит меня с ума своими пассивно-агрессивными вопросами, доволен? Это ты хотел услышать?!  
Судя по удивленно распахнутым глазам Александра - нет, не это.   
\- Чем-чем она тебя с ума сводит?   
А Магнус понятия не имел, как еще _это_можно описать. 


	3. Chapter 3

Все началось самым обычным рабочим утром. Солнце лениво поднималось над горизонтом, в воздухе витали соблазнительные ароматы свежей выпечки. Возможно, где-то в Центральном парке даже заливались птицы, пытаясь перекричать нескладную песнь просыпающегося мегаполиса. После традиционного латте с белым шоколадом Мариз, проводившая утреннюю планерку, была в миролюбивом расположении духа и даже шутила. К сожалению, именно ее интеллектуальный юмор и не понял один из младших редакторов.   
\- Современное образование... - скорбно вздохнула начальница, словно уже оплакивая вымирающую интеллигенции Америки.  
\- Поверьте, не все так плохо, - машинально отозвался Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от плана июльской фотосессии.  
\- Правда? А где, кстати, ты сам учился?  
\- В Калифорнийском.  
Именно тогда он и услышал _это_ впервые. Нагнетающее, царапающее нервы:   
\- Ооооо... Мой сын учится в Калифорнийском. Я пыталась настоять на чем-то более... подходящем, но он, как всегда, был глух к голосу разума...   
  
\- А чем плох Калифорнийский? - оскорбился Александр. - Попробовала бы она для начала закрыть там сессию! У меня в январе было свое спальное место в библиотеке Бобста.  
\- А у кого не было! - горячо поддержал Магнус.   
Вот именно такой солидарности он и ждал, вызывая "клуб" на крышу после планерки! Но дамы были, мягко говоря, не впечатлены его историей.  
\- Серьезно? - фыркнула Майя. - И ради этого я открыла бутылку Шардане?   
\- Еще только десять часов утра.  
Но в ответ на это осторожное замечание ассистентки лишь переглянулись меж собой и дружно рассмеялись.  
\- А помнишь... ох... помнишь то фиаско с ремнями в сентябре?   
\- Я его, наверно, до самой смерти не забуду. У нас тогда не оказалось под рукой штопора, - сквозь смех, переходящий в рыдания, пояснила Тэсса, - и мы пытались протолкнуть пробку в бутылку пилочкой для ногтей.   
А по правому боку Майя изображала Нормана Бейтса из его эпохальной сцены в "Психо".   
\- То есть мой повод для вас недостаточно серьезен?   
\- Знаешь, чем я занималась весь вчерашний день? Обзванивала бывших Мариз - включая мужа, с которым они чуть не перегрызли друг другу глотки в суде - с до одури подробным интимным опросником. Она волнуется перед, кхм, _премьерой_ с новым кавалером. Хотя, судя по отзывам, переживать там не о чем.   
\- Серьезно? - удивилась Майя. - Никогда бы не подумала.  
\- Поверь мне на слово, - мрачно отозвалась Тэсса. И добавила дрогнувшим голосом: - некоторые вещи уже не выжечь из памяти.   
Да.... Калифорнийский к этому, действительно, не готовил.   
\- Ты тоже выслушиваешь откровения о сексуальной жизни Джонатана?   
Черт его знает, зачем Магнус это спросил, не то, чтобы ему особенно хотелось знать ответ. Но вопрос все же был задан, и на щеках Майи неожиданно расцвел дивный румянец.   
\- Хуже: я все знаю, так сказать, из первых рук, - нехотя призналась она. - Не смотри так осуждающе, у меня слабость к широкоплечим блондинам с непомерным самомнением!   
Что ж, в таком случае у бедняжки, действительно, не было ни шанса.   
\- Надеюсь, секс того стоит.  
\- О, ты себе даже представить не можешь!..  
\- Пожалуйста, избавь нас от подробностей, это же Моргенштерн! - скривилась Тэсса, - И вообще нам пора возвращаться на работу, только время из-за Бейна зря потеряли!  
\- И Шардане...  
  
Следующее "Ооооо" Магнус услышал уже через день, едва заглянув в кабинет начальства. Вместо обычного короткого кивка Мариз прошлась по нему с головы до ног тем особым нечитаемым взглядом, державшим весь персонал в тонусе.   
\- Что-то не так?   
\- Ты вроде стал... крупнее, - не размениваясь на любезности, вмазала шефинья.  
\- Возможно, слегка переборщил со спорт-залом.   
Признаться, Магнусу было попросту нечем больше заняться на новом месте. Все его друзья остались в Лондоне, Тэсса, сбежавшая за океан после похорон мужа, до сих пор не могла снять обручального кольца. Ночная жизнь Нью-Йорка была ей пока не по зубам. Александр в преддверие летней сессии заново обживал свое спальное место в университетской библиотеке и вырывался на их крышу, лишь когда совсем закипали мозги. Так что излишек свободного времени Магнус тратил исключительно на тренажеры. Неудивительно, что вскоре все его рубашки начали трещать по швам.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере ты умеешь преподнести себя в любом весе. Это не каждому дано, - комплименты от Мариз Лайтвуд - это всегда нечто особенное. - Вот у моего сына, например, просто потрясающие внешние данные, хоть сейчас на обложку журнала. И притом совершенно никакого чувства вкуса. Если не знать наверняка, то и не догадаешься, что под его выцветшими свитерами скрываются кубики пресса...   
  
\- Вау! - присвистнул Александр, отхлебнув еще пива. - Твоя начальница определенно сошлась бы с _моей_ мамой.  
Ну... почти угадал.  
  
Очередное "Ооооо" не заставило себя долго ждать. Магнус как раз просматривал заметки художественного отдела к макету предстоящего выпуска, когда по опустевшему офису разлетелся цокот каблучков.   
\- А ведь раньше это я уходила отсюда последней, - поглумилась Мариз, привалившись к дверному косяку.   
\- Держу пари, потому что раньше _это вам_приходилось разгадывать криптограммы от Лоренцо, - его дружелюбие на пару с благоразумием испарились еще до заката вместе с остатками кофеина в крови. Какой извращенец пишет от руки в двадцать первом веке?! - Удивительно, как вы вообще выбирались из офиса.  
\- Никак, - обнадежила начальница, - эта работа стоила мне брака и почти стоила детей. Поэтому ты и здесь.  
\- Я сейчас _тааак_ польщен.  
\- Не повторяй моих ошибок, Магнус. Неужели никто не ждет тебя дома?   
\- Увы и ах, только кот, - с гордой отцовской улыбкой признался мужчина.  
И, разумеется:  
\- Ооооо... - но на сей раз полное искреннего сочувствия. - Что не так с вашим поколением? Мой сын тоже постоянно сидит дома, проще сдвинуть гору, чем заставить его пойти на свидание. Не поверишь, я докатилась до того, что создала от его имени аккаунт на сайте гей-знакомств! Он скорее всего отречется от меня, когда узнает, но зато, возможно, ему будет кому плакаться в жилетку...  
  
\- О, Боже, - рассмеялся Александр посреди бурного потока Магнусовых жалоб, - она же просто пытается "продать" тебе своего сына!  
\- Что?   
\- Сам посуди: все ваши разговоры так или иначе сводятся к тому, как он хорош. Умный, красивый, свободный и - внимание! - гей!  
\- Это... этого не может быть, - упрямо отмахнулось чувство реальности Бейна.   
Речь шла о _Мариз Лайтвуд_ ради всего святого!   
\- Поверь, я всегда узнаю сующих свой нос, куда не просят, родственников. У меня таких целая семейка.  
\- Правда?   
\- Ооооо да. И все они уверены, что без их посильной помощи я закончу свои дни с выводком кошек, которые рано или поздно обглодают мой труп.   
Какая... живописная картина. И все же мысль о том, что все это время Мариз просто пыталась расписать ему своего сына, так и не укладывалась в голове, с какой бы стороны Магнус не пытался к ней подступиться.   
\- Взгляни на ситуацию под другим углом, - тем времени продолжал потешаться Александр, - кажется, ты, действительно, нравишься своей начальнице.   
А на следующее утро его "Прекрасный принц" наконец-то объявился в редакции "Пандемониума".


	4. Chapter 4

Хаос привычно держал редакцию "Пандемониума" за горло. Горели сроки, по коридорам носились бледные ассистенты, художественный отдел воевал с финансовым, Тэсса писала второе за утро заявление об увольнении, и кто-то тихонько рыдал в туалете. В кабинет начальства, временно оставшийся без охраны, Магнус зашел больше за передышкой, нежели по реальному делу, надеясь, что никто не решится беспокоить его в святая святых. Но самое удобное кресло для гостей уже было оккупировано.   
\- Ооо... Простите, я не знал, что вы заняты.  
\- Я как раз отдыхаю, - отмахнулась Мариз. Пугающе тепло и ласково. - Кстати, знакомься: это мой сын. Джейс.  
И взгляд Бейна тут же самовольно скользнул в сторону оккупанта.  
Что ж, объективно говоря, парень, действительно, был хорош. Чувственные черты лица, мягкий нимб золотистых волос и чертовщинка в разноцветных глазах. Вот только он совсем не совпадал с тем соблазнительным портретом, что успело нарисовать воображение под шквальным огнем из хвалебных од.   
\- А это Магнус - тем временем продолжала начальница, - наивно взваливший на свои плечи львиную долю моих обязанностей.   
По крайней мере, ей хватило воспитания не зайтись гомерическим смехом в конце этого представления. В отличие от _некоторых_.  
\- Честно говоря, я до последнего не верил, что ты существуешь, - с наглой белозубой улыбкой признался парень, протягивая руку для приветствия. Нет, ему, определенно не нужна была мамина помощь в сердечных делах. - Теперь придется отдавать Иззи пятьдесят баксов.  
За то, что Магнус... существует?   
\- Не думал, что я так знаменит.  
\- Шутишь? Да Иззи на тебе озолотится...   
\- Джееейс, - предостерегающе протянула Мариз тем особым, обманчиво спокойным тоном, сминавшим годы под девятым валом воспоминаний о далеких временах родительского авторитаризма.   
\- Молчу, - понятливо отозвался парень, - и вообще меня там Моргенштерн заждался.   
\- Что ему понадобилось от тебя посреди рабочего дня?   
\- Моя внешность, конечно. Это и дар, и проклятье.  
Ого! За все годы работы в индустрии Магнус ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то, действительно, говорил это в реальной жизни. А вот Мариз, кажется, было не впервой.   
\- Джеейс...  
\- Я серьезно! Этот ваш гений не сошелся характерами с моделью для сегодняшней фото-сессии, и им некогда искать замену. А у меня то ли фактура подходящая, то ли еще что, я особо не вслушивался. Мне пригрозили, что если я не приеду... кхм, впрочем, это не тема для светской беседы.   
Даже Мариз с ее бесспорным опытом и годами практики понадобился небольшой тайм-аут, чтобы перегруппироваться. Вдохнуть поглубже, посчитать до десяти, помечтать о ранней пенсии.  
\- Богом клянусь, если бы он не был так хорош...  
\- Да уж, - мечтательно выдохнул парень. - В смысле... ээээ... Пойду я.  
  
  
Видит Бог, Магнус хотел бы, чтобы на этом их знакомство с сыном Мариз и закончилось. Но, кажется, там, наверху к нему не особо прислушивались. А возможно, даже слегка недолюбливали.   
Как еще объяснить тот факт, что в их следующую, слишком скорую встречу Джейс стонал раненым зверем под Джо Моргенштерном, лежа грудью на покрывале из собственных портретов, разбросанных по рабочему столу фотографа?   
\- Твою!..  
\- Какого... блядь, не двигайся!.. какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?! - прошипел Моргенштерн, на остатках самоконтроля пытаясь сдержать следующий толчок.  
Судя по красочным желвакам на скулах, давалось ему это воистину титаническими усилиями.  
\- Майя...  
\- На обеде!  
\- Вы сейчас, блядь, серьезно?! - не выдержал Джейс и все же попытался приподняться со стола, отчего оба любовника резко выдохнули. - Может, еще погоду обсудим?   
\- Я... извините, - наконец выдавил из себя Бейн, - можете продолжать, - и пулей вылетел из студии.   
\- Что он, мать его, сказал?! - неслось следом.  
  
Остаток рабочего дня он провел в своем кабинете, воюя с надоедливой совестью. С одной стороны, Майя, разумеется, заслуживала знать, что творится у нее под носом. Она стоила десятерых Моргенштернов вместе взятых и помноженных натрое! А с другой, любой взрослый человек прекрасно знал, что лезть в чужие отношения - занятие неблагодарное. Магнусу уже доводилось быть гонцом, приносящим плохие вести, и "спасибо" ему ещё ни разу не сказали. Так ничего и не решив до вечера, он почти готов был доверить этот выбор монетке, когда Майя вдруг позвонила сама.   
\- Шардоне на крыше, - пропела она в трубку, - по-моему, отличная идея.  
\- Что-то случилось? - а вдруг они и, правда, продолжили после его ухода, и бедная рогоносица застала их, вернувшись с обеда? - С Джонатаном?   
\- _С Джонатаном_ ничего не случилось, - ядовито фыркнула ассистентка. - Это он случился со всеми остальными. Поднимайся скорей, у нас тут еще целая бутылка вина!  
Тут на заднем плане послышался неразборчивый голос Тэссы.  
\- _Почти_ целая бутылка вина.   
  
Ровно столько и понадобилось Магнусу, чтобы разрешить свою дилемму:   
\- Какие именно у вас отношения с Джонатаном?   
\- А с чего вдруг такой внезапный интерес? - в свою очередь спросила Майя, прихлебнув еще шардоне.   
Что ж, была не была.   
\- Я застал его сегодня с Джейсом в весьма, кхм, компрометирующей ситуации.  
\- Оооо...  
Тэсса, кажется, мгновенно протрезвев, потянулась к подруге и крепко сжала ее ладонь в безмолвном обещании поддержки. Вот только та вовсе не выглядела расстроенной. Предательский румянец на щеках, закушенные губы и настоящий пожар, занимающийся во взгляде. Она казалась... Нет... Не может этого быть!  
\- Они горячо смотрятся вместе, правда?  
Или все-таки может.  
\- У вас что, полиаморные отношения? - и сытая улыбка, медленно расцветшая на губах девушки, развеяла самые последние сомнения.  
\- Как я и говорила, у меня слабость к широкоплечим блондинам с непомерным самомнением.  
\- Поли.. что? - не к месту переспросила невинная Тэсса.   
Гореть им с Майей в аду.  
\- Они встречаются... все вместе. Втроем.  
\- А так можно?  
\- О, сладенькая, можно как угодно, - заверил Магнус, - лишь бы все были довольны.   
А в памяти невольно всплыли те искры между Тэссой с Уиллом и их лучшим другом, так и не разгоревшиеся в пламя в сырых лондонских туманах.  
\- Но... Джейс? - не унималась девушка. - Он же... - с полминуты она копалась в словарном запасе в поисках подходящих прилагательных, но так и не нашла ничего лучше: - Джейс.  
И с этим аргументом было сложно поспорить.   
\- Половину времени он проводит с кляпом во рту, - с хмельной откровенностью - чего уж теперь-то стесняться? - призналась Майя.   
\- Я же просила без интимных подробностей!  
\- А кто говорил о сексе?  
Кажется, им понадобится вторая бутылка


	5. Chapter 5

Что ж, по крайней мере эта история здорово повеселила Александра.  
\- Извини, извини! Честное слово, я не нарочно, - божился он, давясь смехом.   
Что, как вы понимаете, веры сказанному не прибавляло.  
\- Зато теперь тебе точно не грозит породниться с начальницей.  
\- Вааау! Да ты, действительно, умеешь отыскать во всем свои плюсы!  
\- А что еще с тобой остается! - не сдержавшись, все же рассмеялся парень.   
За что вполне заслуженно получил по лбу огрызком от куска пиццы. И получил бы еще - благо, в "метательных снарядах" недостатка не было - если бы тут же не взмолил о пощаде:  
\- Все, все, сдаюсь, опусти пиццу! Мне, правда, жаль, что у вас с "идеальным сыном" ничего не вышло.   
\- О, не стоит: он все равно был не в моем вкусе.  
\- Да? - и голос Александра, еще мгновение назад полный сытой хмельной лености, вдруг предательски дрогнул от волнения. - А кто... кхм, кто тогда в твоем вкусе?   
Они умудрялись балансировать на этой зыбкой грани вот уже несколько месяцев, так и не решаясь переступить заветную черту. Оставаясь на безопасной территории дружбы. И, честно говоря, Магнус начал забывать, почему. Воспоминания о злосчастной блондинке блекли с каждой новой встречей, с каждой усталой улыбкой, отвоеванной у бесконечной учебы, с каждым мимолетным прикосновением в опускающихся на крышу сумерках. Оставляя Бейна совершенно беззащитным перед собственными желаниями.   
\- А что будет, если я скажу, что в моем вкусе - высокие молчаливые брюнеты? - спросил он, зачарованно вглядываясь в манящий омут карих глаз.  
\- Тогда... - раз чертик, два чертик... - тогда я, возможно, наконец-то наберусь храбрости тебя поцеловать.  
\- Определенно, молчаливые брюнеты!   
И они наконец-то прыгнули в этот омут с головой.  
  
После месяцев ожидания в их первом поцелуе не осталось ни толики осторожности или нежности. Лишь голод неутоленного желания, лишь дурманящая разум горячка страсти. На мгновение вынырнув в реальность, Магнус с восторгом обнаружил, что уже сидит у Александра на коленях и они трутся друг о друга, словно перевозбужденные подростки. И все же... все же что-то надоедливо мельтешило на периферии сознания, не позволяя полностью отдаться наслаждению. Ах, да!  
\- Блондинка, - тяжело выдохнул мужчина, неохотно разорвав поцелуй.   
И проклял все свои принципы вместе взятые, когда Александр слепо потянулся следом.   
\- Что?   
\- Кто была та блондинка, которая ночевала у тебя через неделю после нашего знакомства?   
Парень несколько раз растерянно моргнул, разгоняя сладкий морок желания в пустой от возбуждения голове.   
\- Лидия? - наконец припомнил он. - Так мы из-за этого потеряли столько времени? Она просто подруга...  
\- И ты всех своих подруг зовешь замуж? - упорствовал Магнус.   
Ведь взглянем правде в глаза: вряд ли у него хватит благоразумия на еще одну такую беседу. Не когда Александр выглядит так... развратно с алеющими от поцелуев губами и мазутно-черной бездной, плещущейся во взгляде.   
\- Это... Это было еще на первом курсе. Мне тогда казалось, что если ничего не говорить, то моя ориентация как-нибудь... рассосется.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Мне было восемнадцать, - пристыженно напомнил парень, - Лидия как раз рассорилась со своим женихом, и мы... мы... Ладно, мы были малолетними кретинами со склонностью к излишнему драматизму, но, слава Богу, успели вовремя одуматься. Сейчас она вполне счастлива в браке, а я...  
Он улыбнулся застенчиво и оттого безумно соблазнительно, не отпуская Магнуса взглядом, и нежно погладил его щеку своей большой мозолистой ладонью.  
\- Если ты еще не понял, я от тебя без ума.   
И, помоги ему Боже, но это чувство было взаимно.  
  
Наверно, им следовало бы остановиться на поцелуях. Определенно, следовало бы. Но в какой-то момент ладони Александра соскользнули со спины Магнуса вниз, нагло сжав ягодицы через мягкую ткань брюк, и в крови мгновенно вспыхнул иссушающий пожар.  
\- Нет, - на остатках стремительно тающего благоразумия выдохнул мужчина. - Мы не будем... ох... не будем заниматься сексом на крыше.  
Александр разочарованно застонал в поцелуй. Но тут же возбуждающе легко подхватил его под колени и понес в свою спальню...   
  
На следующее утро вместо назойливой трели будильника Бейна разбудило тихое посапывание. Солнечные лучи настойчиво пробивались сквозь тяжелые портьеры. Чужое дыхание легко щекотало кожу на загривке, посылая вдоль позвоночника ленивые всполохи возбуждения, а перед глазами уже вовсю плясали воспоминания о самых ярких моментах отгоревшей ночи. Так вот оно какое - доброе утро.  
Магнус сладко потянулся, сполна насладившись подзабытой ломотой, гулявшей по телу, и повернулся к спящему любовнику. Он еще ни разу не видел Александра таким... беззащитным и умиротворенным. И от мысли о том, что теперь каждый день может начинаться с этой соблазнительной картины, на губах сама собой расцвела глупая счастливая улыбка.  
\- Ты что смотришь, как я сплю? - вторгся в эту идиллию хриплый голос.  
Черт!  
\- Неееееет...   
\- Чудила, - поддразнил парень и все также не открывая глаз, на ощупь сгреб Магнуса в охапку, с довольным урчанием уткнувшись носом ему в шею. - Каковы шансы, что мне удастся уговорить тебя взять выходной и провести весь день, не вылезая из кровати?   
И широкая горячая ладонь тут же скользнула по его груди вниз, наглядно демонстрируя мастерство убеждения.   
\- Мммм... Заманчиво, но, к сожалению, моя начальница не верит в выходные.  
\- Рабовладелица!  
Жаркое дыхание опалило кожу, и мягкие губы сомкнулись на чувствительной мочке уха.  
\- Еще какая! - охотно согласился Магнус, - а потому ее лучше не злить.  
И продемонстрировал чудеса самоконтроля, в один прыжок выскользнув из постели и оставив любовника недовольно вздыхать на смятых простынях.   
\- Давай хотя бы пообедаем вместе?   
\- А как же твоя учеба?   
\- У меня каникулы, - ах да! Впрочем, после _такой_ ночи было не стыдно и собственное имя забыть, не то, что какие-то незначительные детали. - Мне нужно только навестить маму, и я весь в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Звучит многообещающе.  
На самом деле звучало устрашающе. Вот только Магнус этого еще не знал.  
  
Последние часы блаженного неведения он провел в приподнятом расположении духа, предвкушая обещанный совместный обед. И еще больше -"ужин". Пока в его расшалившиеся мечты не ворвалась вероломная Тэсса.  
\- Тебя требует к себе Мариз, - испуганно предупредила она, - срочно!  
\- Что? - у них точно не было назначено встреч на это утро, но Магнус все равно проверил электронный ежедневник. - Она сказала, зачем?   
\- Мне кажется, ты перепутал меня с кем-то, кому наша начальница изливает душу вместе с ядом за чашечкой кофе, - съязвила секретарша после нескольких секунд многозначительного молчания. - У нее вообще сейчас сын, я надеялась хотя бы на полчаса покоя!  
\- Джейс и полчаса покоя? - это было сомнительно.  
\- Разумеется, не Джейс!  
\- А у Мариз есть еще один сын?   
Вместо ответа Тэсса лишь презрительно фыркнула в трубку и отключилась.   
  
Как вы понимаете, дорогие читатели, в кабинет начальства мужчина заходил с некоторой опаской. И, как выяснилось, не зря.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! - с пугающе довольной улыбкой пропела Мариз. - Извини, что оторвала от дел, но я хотела наконец-то познакомить тебя с моим сыном.  
Под аккомпанемент до боли знакомого: "Мама!.." она чуть отошла в сторону, позволяя разглядеть высокую фигуру, застывшую у окна, и...   
Ооо... Боже...  
Где-то в сознании Магнуса пронзительно взвизгнул сигнал тревоги, и прежде, чем тело успело сгруппироваться для отчаянного побега, кто-то, очень похожий на Рафаэля, злорадно хохоча, нажал на кнопку перезагрузки системы. Так что ему осталось лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как этот ужасающий паззл сам по себе стремительно складывался перед глазами.   
Каковы были шансы?! В городе с населением в десятки миллионов человек он месяцами жаловался Александру _на его собственную мать_! В выражениях, которые недопустимы по отношению к семье возлюбленного, даже будь они трижды правдой! Мариз же его теперь похоронит! Вполне возможно, буквально. Задушитъ любимым шарфом от Гермес и спишет на производственную травму. И кто посмеет ей возразить?   
Хотя...Оставался еще крооооошечный шанс, что Александр, глотавший ртом воздух у окошка, благородно промолчит. К несчастью, именно на этой позитивной мысли к любовнику и вернулся дар речи:   
\- О, Господи, ты, действительно, пыталась "продать" ему своего сына!   
И Магнус со скулящим стоном рухнул в ближайшее кресло, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Что, прости?   
\- Мама... за что ты так со мной, мама?   
\- Что здесь происходит?! - снова спросила Мариз. Тем особенным тоном, от которого директора отделов на совещаниях начинали генерировать идеи на волне чистого созидательного страха.   
Ну, или впадали в ступор от ужаса, раз на раз, конечно, не приходилось.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо! - пискнул Бейн из своего укрытия.   
Но Александр был беспощаден.  
\- Мы... мы уже знакомы, Магнус - мой новый сосед.  
\- _Тот самый_ сосед? - мгновенно просветлела начальница. - Которого ты все никак не можешь решиться пригласить на свидание? Хотя... - ее взгляд соскользнул на соцветие ярких отметин, выглядывавших из-под ворота магнусовой рубашки, - кажется, эта проблема уже решена.  
Вот сейчас Вселенная должна была сжалиться над ними и просто схлопнуться, прекратив эту пытку.   
\- Я никогда раньше не обращал внимания: у вас в туалетных комнатах глубокие раковины? - вежливо поинтересовался Александр из-под фейспалма. - В них можно утопиться?   
\- Пойдем, проверим вместе!..  
\- О, хватит драматизировать, - раздраженно отмахнулась Мариз, закаленная годами работы с капризными гениями и пугливыми ассистентами.   
\- Я не драматизирую, я унижен: моя мать агрессивно рекламирует меня каждому встречному, как какую-то породистую лошадь!   
\- А что еще мне остается, если ты совершенно не умеешь выбирать себе мужчин? - ауч! - Виктор, например...  
\- Виктор был огромной ошибкой! - яростно прошипел сын.   
И, судя по роскошным желвакам на скулах, уже не в первый раз.   
\- Виктор был _последней_ ошибкой. Со всей любовью, дорогой: ты все же не молодеешь...  
\- Мне двадцать три года!  
Но когда такая мелочь, как логика, смущала любящих матерей?  
\- И, слава Богу, у тебя наконец-то начал формироваться вкус. Я же говорила, что вы с Магнусом идеально подойдете друг другу.   
\- Вот только имени его ты не упоминала, - задним числом подосадовал сын.  
\- Как и ты - имени своего соседа. Лишь его шикарный пресс да стерву-начальницу!...  
Ииииии кажется, у Бейна только что случился сердечный приступ. Ну, наконец-то!  
\- Подождите, получается, что это я - стерва-начальница? Я - рабовладелица?   
\- Я... я все могу объяснить...   
Знать бы только, как.  
\- О, боюсь, что Александр уже _все_объяснил, - припугнула шефинья. - В таких деталях - закачаешься!  
\- Есть ли что-то, чего ты еще не выболтал маме? - без особой надежды поинтересовался Магнус.  
\- Мы пытаемся наладить отношения, - в ответ повинился любовник.  
Значит, нет.   
\- Я... уволен?   
Согласитесь, вполне закономерный вопрос. Увольнение - самое меньше, что ему теперь грозило. Но Мариз лишь беззаботно фыркнула в ответ.   
\- Не говори глупостей! Не могу же я уволить первого понравившегося мне бойфренда сына, - а сын за её спиной уже почти дымился от смущения. - Поверь, нас с тобой ждут _годы_ совместной работы.   
И это... это чертовски напоминало угрозу. А судя по кровавой улыбке начальницы, ею и было. Выходит, такова цена за будущее с Александром Лайтвудом. И кажется, Магнус вполне готов был ее заплатить.  
И, разумеется, именно в этот волнительный момент в паззл Александра наконец-то встал последний кусочек:  
\- Подождите, у меня что, есть своя страничка на сайте гей-знакомств?..


End file.
